Twilight Twisted
by VampireRocker
Summary: Bella finds a breath-taking painting in a gallery, but sees that the man on the beach is alone and sad. Was it a future painting of her new life? Similar to "Twilight", except with twists. Bella and Emmett are siblings, and with the usual pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(My first Fanfic. Please R&R, I promise you'll like it! It's funny!) (This version is like Twilight, but twisted around. Bella and Emmett are siblings and parents are not divorced--usual pairings,too!)

**Twilight Twisted**

Ch. 1(Bpov)

I was so excited to go to the art museum today! Art has been a big part of my life ever since I was born. I swear, my throw ups were like throwing messy paint on paper; just priceless. My mom's an artist, and my dad is a cop. And it would be a happy, perfect family if Emmett wasn't my older brother. He's big and tough, but I do sometimes think that he's the little 'sister' who I have to take care of.

"Emmett, don't touch that!" I yelled at him. He was trying to reach out to this cool allusion picture.

"If you break it, you're paying for it." He gave me this weird look, as if he was trying to think.

"I thought you said that these were priceless." He said with a serious face.

"Oh, my, garnage Emmett! Sometimes I'm shocked that we're related." I said.

"You know you love me. You'd never survive, Bells." I just rolled my eyes at his "charming" comment.

"Hey Emmett, look!" Jasper called.

Jasper's Emmett's best friend. They've known each other since they were in 5th grade. Jasper was obviously smaller than Emmett; lets face it, everybody's smaller than Emmett. Anyways, Jasper has blond hair, blue eyes, and he is always calm and polite, yet has this 'Emmett' personality, too. I guess that's why they're friends.

I was heading toward the boys, when all of a sudden I saw the most beautiful, breathtaking painting in the whole gallery. There was a man holding out his hand, but nobosy else was there in the picture. I observed the man's face. He had the most beautiful eyes known to man! His hair was messy, yet cute. But with all of those wonderful features, his facial expression was fake. You could tell he was lonely. His smile surely didn't reach his eyes. I lifted my hand to feel the painting's texture. It felt so real. The background was a beach, and I thought I felt the sand. I began moving my hand to the water, and it felt...wet! This was unbelievable! I wonder...what if I moved to his hand?

As I was doing this, I felt the presence of something rushing behind me. I slowly turned, and all of a sudden an object comes flying towards me! I quickly ducked, and I guess it was a vase that was thrown because it hit the masterpiece behind and both fell to the ground. I quickly looked up to see a guilty Jasper and a dead Emmett starring at me horrified. I was so mad! I didn't even get to see who the painter was of that beautiful artwork I admired!

"You two are dead!" I yelled. Emmett and Jasper both just ran toward the exit, leaving me behind. I was NOT going to get blamed for their destruction. I quickly made an escape out of the gallery. Hopefully the security cameras didn't get any of that.

I ran down the stairs, trying real hard not to trip, and found Emmett and Jasper laughing their heads off.

"Man, now THAT was priceless!" Emmett said.

"Yea...oh hey Bella, you aren't mad are you?" I heard Jasper say. I just walked past them, thinking.

"Hey, Emmett, I'm going to take the truck , and head to the beach, o.k? I want to take a walk. Tell Mom I'll be home for dinner o.k?" I said, still looking frustrated at the ground.

"Sure Bella."

I got in my truck and headed off to the beach. It was a nice day today. I don't know why I wanted to go there, but I just felt like it. All I could think about on my way there was that painting I loved. It all felt so real, I just wish I knew who painted it.

When I got to the beach, I quickly changed my pants and shoes in the restrooms. I felt like walking along the water today. It was really breezy though, but it felt nice. I was walking along the beach, looking at shells and some sand crabs along the way. I wasn't really thinking about anything. Just enjoying the moment. I moved my hair back away from my face, and as I was moving my hands away I saw blood.

I felt my head again to check, and I guess I got a cut from when the vase hit the wall and glass shattering in the gallery. I felt like I was about to pass out, but I maintained. I've been getting better from seeing the sight of blood.

I began heading toward my truck, until I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.

A/N: (Dramatic music...So who could the mysterious person be? Keep reading in the next chapters coming up to find out. Please review! I have written 13 chapters so far and will post them up soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Twisted – ch.2

a/n: (This chapter begins all of the cliffys, enjoy!)

I turned around and was face to face with a man with red eyes. He was showing off his teeth. His features were so, well, perfect-like. He was slim, and muscular. I just stood there frozen. _What's going on?_ I thought.

I finally found my voice, and asked politely, "May I help you?"

His facial expression was now serious, "Actually yes. You see, I took my four wheeler out in the woods here, and it got stuck in the mud." I was still confused. _Of course it's muddy, it always rains in Forks_. "Can you please come out there and help me?" He asked?

"Um, I don't know. I'm not that strong, and..."

"But you are smart, right? You can use angle techniques or something."

"I guess, but I don't..."

"Come on, and after we ca go out for lunch, on me, to pay back for your help." He then gave me this adorable 'puppu-eye' look.

"Fine." I said. He smiled, and I returned it.

He took my hand and led me to the woods across the beach. We started talking about movies along the way. He really seemed to be into mythical movies, and had really strong opinions about them.

As we were walking through the woods, I felt that the forest floor was hard, not muddy at all. Then I remembered that it didn't rain at all yesturday_. Oh no! _

Before I could say anything to him, we stopped walking. I didn't see a four wheeler anywhere. He turned to look at me. Once again, he showed off his teeth, and was staring at the top of my head. I forgot I got a cut from earlier.

"Your bleeding?" He asked. He didn't look worried at all. He was, smiling! Oh no!

A/N: So who do u think he is now? Got ya huh? next chapter will have some action! please REVIEW! Sorry the chapter was short.


	3. Chapter 3

(It gets really good from this chapter, so please R&R! Oh and I do not own Stephenie Meyers' creations from TWILIGHT)

Twilight Twisted - Ch. 3

I turned, and ran toward to the beach.

"Hey!" I heard him yell.

I was almost there, but I felt something hit me, and I fell. _How did he run so fast? I had like a 10 sec. head start!_

"Where do you think you're going?" He said. He was holding me down. I couldn't escape, he was just too strong. I tried screaming and yelling for help. I was starting to see black spots. I guess he made my bleeding worse.

"Now just turn your neck and I promise it'll be over before you know it." He looked like he was going to eat me!

"Ah!" I felt his cold touch and something sharp tearing my skin on my neck. Then, all of his weight on me was off. I heard a growl, but didn't see anything. The blackness was taking over my world. My cell phone started ringing. I thought I went blind, I couldn't see. I tried my best to sound calm on the phone. Hopefully somebody would come and help me. I was crawling on the ground, findng my way to the beach. Tears started rolling down my eyes, and I couldn't find my breath.

"Bella, are you o.k?" It was Emmett. "Bells?"

"Help." That was all I could say, then I just layed there, like an injured animal, on the forest floor.

I heard two deep growls from both sides of me in the woods. Then I heard the same man who tried to attack me say,"Don't worry, you dogs will pay for this!"

After laying there for what felt like hours, I heard Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella!" Emmett said.

"Bella, can you hear us?" Jasper asked. I nodded, but not that much.

"Oh thank goodness!"

I knew Emmett was going to try to be funny and ask what I tripped over this time, but then an unfamiliar voice said, "She should go to the hospital."

"Jacob, go get my car so we can drive her there fast." Emmett ordered. He tried lifting my head. "Eh! Bella your bleeding real bad! Jasper, give me that cloth. It's a good thing Jacob came and told us where you were, Bella, or else that jerk..."

He tried to stop the bleeding on my head. The car came by, and we all drove to the E.R. It was no big surprise to the doctors there that I was injured.

_ONE MONTH LATER..._

I was going to finally get my stiches out of my head today. I haven't been to the beach ever since the incident. Everything that happened that day kept re-playing in my head.

"Bella, lets go!" Emmett called. I quickly got my purse and carefully went down stairs. I do not want another accident. My parents were at work, so Emmett took me in his car.

"So you ready?" He asked me.

"Yea, you have no idea how happy I am." I said smiling. "Now I can go back to the libraryand drive my truck and..."

"O.k I get it . Glad to see you're happy." He said. I love it when Emmett gets on the soft side with me.

"Hey, listen, you know that trip Mom and Dad are going on for their anniversary?"

"Yes." I said. Our parents are going on a 3 week vacation on a cruise, and then the rest in Paris. That was where they first met. Emmett and I get to hang out and do whatever as long as it's 'legal'. They are leaving tomorrow morning to catch their flight.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go to the mall, you know the big, popular one, with me, Jasper, and Jacob. After that we're going to the movies. You feelin' up to hanging out with me and my friends tomorrow night?" That was a lot of information coming out of Emmett. It was organized, and for once not confusing to comprehend. I'm proud of him. (I laughed inside). "I was thinking it could be like a celebration for your healed head." He finished.

"O.k. Yea that sounds fun."

I was thinking back to who we were going to hang out with tomorrow night. It was Jasper, and Jacob. Jacob. I owe him big. He was the one who got Emmett that day at the beach. I remember hearing his voice when I was laying on the ground. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead. I started rubing my neck. That man gave me 2 light dots on my neck. I guess he tried to give me a 'death' shot with a needle to make it look like a snake bit me. Eversince then, Jacob would just give me this weird look everytime he saw me, as if I had smelled bad to him. But I guess he got over it and started talking to me. We had a lot in common. He told me how much he loves motorcycles, and said when he gets the chance to fix up the 2 he has broken in his garage, he could give me one and we could test them out. I remember when he told me this, and how I felt my eyes widen with excitement.

"We're here. You go ahead. I'm gonna take a nap in the car." Emmett said

"O.k." I got out, and headed toward the doors with a smile on my face.

After they took my stitches out, I told Emmett to take me to the bookstore. He dropped me off there and headed to Jasper's place to play video games.

I was so happy. I wanted to buy a Stephen King's book. I was looking in this aisle when I heard a pixie-like voice. My curiosity got to me and I was trying to find the sound. It came from this beautiful girl who was almost my height, had spike-like hair, and also pretty eyes. I wasn't close enough to see what color. Probably topaz or hazel. She caught me staring at her and smiled.

"I finally found you!" She said with excitement.

"Oh, um, what are you talking about. I don't know you." I said confused by her statement.

"But I know you. You're Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter. My dad knows your dad." She said. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Alice Cullen." I still looked at her confused and a little scared. She sounded like a stalker.

"Well nice to finally meet you." She said as she was walking away. And I thought I heard her say something like,"My job here is done."

A/N: So what do u think? In the next chapter, the first part will be in Mike's Point Of View(MPOV) (that was a heads up). And i also didn't say who the person was that was hurting Bella, but you'll find out really soon. Please review! thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Twisted – ch.4

(First part is in mike's point of view. And I don't own stephenie meyer's creations!)

MPOV

After work, I went to start my car. When I reached it, I saw that one window was broken, and that two tires, one front and one in the back, were flat!

"What the, how am I suppose to go home now?!"

"I can give you a lift, if you do something for me in return." Said this calm, male voice.

"What do you want?" I asked, while I was in awe by his features. He had red eyes, too!

"You know who Isabella Swan is?"

Bella. The girl of my dreams. I've tried asking her out a million times, but she always says either 'no' or 'I'd rather be friends' or even 'sorry, but you're not my boyfriend type'. I never give up though, one day she'll be wishing she had me.

"Yea." I said.

"I want you to 'kidnap' her," He put quotation marks in the air while he said the word kidnap, "Bring her to the beach by midnight tonight, and make sure nobody else comes along, or else."

I thought about this. I knew I couldn't hurt Bella that way. She might hate me. Maybe if I tell her what going...

"And this will be your reward."

He moved his finger in the air, motioning me to come closer to him. He told me what I would be rewarded with, and my eyes widened at the thought.

--

(Back to Bella's Point of View - BPOV. this is after talking to Alice at the bookstore.)

I felt like an idiot. What was Alice talking about? Before she left, she had given me her cell # and told me that she knows because she's Jasper's girlfriend. After that I thought she was cool, and couldn't wait 'till we get to hang out togethe, but then again I got this feeling that the hanging out Alice likes to do is something that I hate. On the paper she gave me, with her cell #, was a note that read,'_Can't wait! We'll have a lot of fun shopping for new clothes for you!_' Oh great.

After I bought 2 books, I called Emmett to come get me. I waited outside for him to pull up. Then I heard Mike.

Oh dang it! Mike's a good kid, but he's so annoying! He's always asking me out and I always reject. Even if I did go out with him, he'd never really care about me. If I asked him a question, he'd never really pay attention.

"Bella?" He called. I pretended I didn't hear him. "Hey Bella." He said nervously.

"Hi Mike, nice to see you." I said fakely. "Everything o.k?"

"Can you come to the beach with me?" He asked.

"Um, sure. Let me just call Emmett and tell him I'm going with you." I said as I was dialing Emmett's number.

We had to walk to the beach. Mike told me his car ran out of gasoline.

"Then how'd you get here from work?" I asked.

"A 'friend' dropped me off." Was all he said.

It was getting late in the evening when we finally made it. Nobody else was around on the beach. I had to sit and rest. My feet were killing me. That explains why I'm not athletic.

"So why are we here?" I asked him. I turned around and saw that I was alone. I suddenly got a bad feeling. I was too busy massaging my feet that I didn't notice Mike leave.

"Mike?!" I called. "This isn't funny, where are you?"

"**I** am right here, and we're going to finish what we started. I can't smell your blood, but I can surely fix that."

I turned around and saw the same evil red eyes again. I felt my heart immediately stop, and not in the good way.

"What do you want from me?" I asked nervously. My whole body began to shake as the cold breeze hit me. I saw him sniff in a big breath from the breeze.

"You." He said coming closer to me. Then I felt somebody grabbing both of my shoulders, causing me to scream. I saw that it was a women with red, flaming hair and bright, dark eyes.

"What's going on?! Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get out.

It was pitch black now.

A/N: What do u think now? Please Review! I will probably update ch. 5 next weekend. If you have any question so far, I'll be happy to answer them just remember to REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Twisted – ch.5

**(a/n: i guess there was aconfusionn in chapter 4. The guy with the evil red eyes is the same one that Bella first met at the beach(remember he was trying to kill her), so it was not mike(if u thought that) SORRY. & i don't own Stephenie Meyer's creations, o.k.)**

All of asudde 4 HUGE dogs came out. They looked liked wolves on steroids! I just looked at their figures in the dark with horror. The man and women behind me started growling at the animals. The next thing I see is both the man an women being chased by the dogs. What amazed me was that they were running so fast! Once the women had let go of me and started running away, I myself also made a run to my house.

Once I made it home, I locked the door, and started crying on the couch. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a knock on my door. I was too scared to open it, so O looked through the hole. I was Jacob.

"Jacob?" I questioned as I opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were o.k. I heard what happened."

"Oh, o.k. Well I'm fine. Thanks for checking. You wanna come in?" I asked as I opened the door all the way and moved.

"Thanks," he said as he sat on the couch. "Oh and Emmett forgot to tell you he spent the night at Jasper's house."

"Thanks, again. So how's school going?" I asked him as I was getting ready some juice.

"Good actually." He's in high school. He kept talking about how nervous he was about the usual high school issues. "How about you? Is college like high school?"

"It's better, but you'll find out soon." I said taking a sip of my juice.

"So you ready for your celebration tonight?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, I've only been to that big mall once, so it should be fun. Do you know what movie we're going to be watching?"

"Horror."

"Great." I said dully.

"What are you scared?" He asked me with an eyebrow up.

"No, but I figured it'd be horror or action since we're going with Emmett." We both started laughing.

"Yea, well that's Emmett. The Big Bear." He said causing us to laugh harder.

"Well I'm gonna go now, and get ready for tonight. Oh, and just heads up, Jasper might take us dancing, at least that's what I heard."

"Oh no." I said. I am not a good dancer at all! If I try, I might hurt somebody or myself.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked me.

"I just hate the fact we might dance. I'm not that good." I admitted.

"Well we just might have to fix that." He said as he left.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but that wait for Edward's appearance will be over in the next chapter! _oops did i say that _hint_..he he. _Please keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens. I will tell u this, ch. 8 is a shocking/romatic chapter for Bella, but something else also happens...Keep reading to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Twisted – ch.6

**(a/n: Don't worry Jacob and Bella will not be together, but I will say jealousy, oops there I go again, anyways, enjoy! Dislaimer-i don't own stephanie meyers' creations, yea yea yea)**

Why was I so nervous about tonight? All I could think about was how I looked. I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a red v-neck shirt, and an open toed shoe that had a short height heel. Then I went to work on my hair. I decided to leave it down with curls. I got my purse and headed out the door. Emmett and Jasper were in the front seats of Emmett's car, so I had to sit in the back with Jacob.

"You finally made it." Emmett said.

"Sorry." I said as I climbed in.

"So Bella, I heard you met my girlfriend." I heard Jasper say.

"Alice? Yea I did. We plan on going shopping together tomorrow." I said happy. Alice was really cool and nice.

"Let me warn you now, she **will** go overboard with the whole shopping thing." He said smiling.

"Oh. Great." I said deadly.

The whole way to the mall, Emmett was arguing with the guys about why an avocado should be a vegetable. His only reason was that it was green. Ha ha! After being tortured by their arguements, we finally made it to the mall. It was so big and beautiful. Once you go inside, you enter the outside. So, it was basically like an out door mall, but better.

There were lots of restaurants, and clothes by famous designers. In the middle of the whole place, there was a big, beautiful "pond" that shoots water straight up really high, along with lights changing colors under it, and smaller water shooting out across from one end to the other, like the shape of a tunnel. The best part is that the water 'dances' to the music being played!

"Wow, this place is even better than the last time!" I said really excited.

"Lets go grab something to eat first, I'm starving!" Emmett said, then something started growling.

"We need to get him food and fast! Or else people will think that the bear from the zoo got out!" Jasper said. We all started laughing hard, except for Emmett.

"O.k, are you guys done making fun of me now? Lets go and EAT!" Emmett wined with his eyes wide open.

We headed off and decided to eat at this Steak House place. I ordered some salad; I wasn't really hungry, Jacob and Jasper both got the 10 oz. sirloin steak that came with baked potato and fries, and Emmett got a 12 oz. sirloin steak that came with fries, bread, baked potato, and an avocado salad. Once I finished my salad, I watched Emmett horified. He looked like an animal tearing off that steak! He ate everything except for the avocados, and once again argued that it should be a vegetable, just beacause it's green!

We all finished eating. I saw Emmett sitting back, rubbing his stomach.

"Man am I full!" He said. "But not full enough, who's up for dessert?"

"Me!"

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

We all ordered this triple-chocolate meltdown. It looked like a small chocolate volcanoe! In the middle of the round chocolate cake was melted fudge. Drizzled with more chocolate on top of the cake and on the scoop of vanilla ice cream that came with it. It was so warm and good!**(pic. is on profile, it's from Applebees)**

"Oh man! I'd go for seconds, but I'm too full!" Jacob said.

"Same here." Said Emmett.

"Ready for the movies?" Jasper asked.

"How about we walk around the mall first, by then we'll have enough room for popcorn and candy in our stomaches, or at least me." I suggested. I was looking forward to the buttery popcorn.

"Good idea, no wonder you're such a nerd Bells." Emmett said.

"Yea, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be in the first grade trying to count 5+6 with all of your fingers on your hands**.(A/N-TO EXPLAIN, YOU CAN'T DO THAT B/C WE ONLY HAVE 10 FINGERS ON OUR HAND. HA HA! EM. IS SO DUMB!),** each marked with a number and a stupid face. Lets see, one of them had this hiddeous face, it looked la lot like you. Oh yea, it was your middle finger, and you always pointed it up to Dad and said that it was your teacher."(**a/n-that was when he first learned how to point with that finger, saying that it was what his teacher was.)** I said as I was giving him this smart-alik look.

He just stared at me shocked that I had said that in front of his friends. Jacob was the first to start laughing, along with Jasper. Emmett was just there like an idiot, as always, taking everything in.

"I'll get you for that Bells." He said, while giving me a messy noogy under his arm.

"O.k! Stop, we're even!" I surrendered. "Ready to go?"

"Let me use the restroom first." Emmett said while crossing his legs. He reminded me of a 5 year old boy. Jasper and Jacob went along with him. (& no, they didn't go together like girls would do.) I told them I was going to walk around, and to call me on my cell when they came out.

I walked around and decided to look at the amazing fountain. It was so beautiful. I was standing at one of the ends. (It was like a long rectangular shape.) Then my favorite song came on. It was "Things I'll never say" by Avril Lavigne.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And i'm searching for the words inside my head

Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

(Verbal Acoustics)

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say...

I started moving my body to the song and smiled, then when I opened my eyes, I thought I saw a god! I was staring at what looked like beutiful topaz eyes, a good shaped body, and well, everything about him. His features were perfect! I saw him looking back at me smiling, but then frowned, and left.

**(A/N: Who do u think is this mystery person now? The song that I put as Bella's favorite song is really good and reminds me of Bella's and Edward's relationship from the book TWILIGHT. Please R&R! I will update next weekend!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Twisted – ch.7

**(a/n-thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep r&r and i'll keep writing! Disclaimer: i don't own stephenie meyer's Twilight creations)**

(Bpov)

I just stood there blankly. Iwas probably day dreaming again. My phone then vibrated, and I answered.

"Hello?" It was Emmett. He told me they finished their business. "O.k, then meet me at the fountain, and we can get ready to go...Bye." I hung up my cell. I looked back again to see if that person was still there, but he wasn't_. Yea, I was _dreaming I thought sadly.

"Hey Bells! What's wrong you look sad." Emmett asked me as he approached me.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." Then I thought of something cheerful. "Which is something you can never accomplish!" I said laughing. Jasper and Jacob got it and laughed, too.

"Ready for the movies?" I asked while walking away. Emmett was just standing there shocked at how fast I can change moods.

"You may have won the battle this time, but I will win the war!" I heard Emmett yell back. That made me laugh harder.

After a while of driving, we made it to the movies.

"Bells, you and Jacob get the snacks, me and Jasper will find seats."

"O.k Emmett." I said while paying for my ticket. Then Emmett and Jasper left me and Jacob in the long line for the snacks.

"So. I'm almost done fixing the motorcycles. I just need to add the finishing touches. You wanna test yours out next weekend?" Jacob asked me.

I felt my eyes widen in excitement. "Yea. That'd be great! I can't wait!" I said happily. "Except, I don't know how to ride one." I was bummed out then.

"I can teach you." He said. "It's not that hard. So you up for it next weekend?"

"Totally!"

It was finally our turn. We bought all the snacks and headed back to the theater room to find Emmett and Jasper.

Jacob was a really nice guy, but he barely said a word tonight. I ended up sitting at the end next next to Jacob, who was next to Emmett, who was next to Jasper. We were watching the movie Halloween. It was pretty graphic, lots of screaming, and had a lot of unexpected parts. I was so scared that I had to close my eyes and ears more than once.

"Hey Jacob, tell Emmett I'm going to go to the bathroom and then buy some more candy." I said whispering. I was desperate to get out.

"You o.k?" He asked me. "You want me to come?"

"No, you just sit and enjoy all the blood." I said as I was leaving. I smiled back at him to assure him I was fine, besides, it was just a movie.

As I was headed out into the lobby, I saw Mike. He was with Jessica! Yes! I've never felt so proud and relieved like this before! Ha ha!

"Hey Mike! Hey Jessica!" I said happily. "Are you two going out_?" Please say yes_.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Mike said, moving me away from Jessica. "You're not going to be jealous are you? You know, if I'm seeing other people?''

I was trying my best to hold back my laughter.

"Mike, I hate to break it to ya, but no I'm not jealous at all. I'm really happy for you, and don't think that you shouldn't see other people, and by other people I mean girls, just because you think that I might change my mind about you. We were and will never be more than friends. Is that clear?"

"Yea. Jessica's really great." He said gazing.

"Glad you finally moved on Mike!" I said as we went back to Jessica.

"Everything o.k?" She asked.

"Yea. Everything is great. I just told Mike about how happy I am for you two." I said smiling.

"Well we better get going before the movie starts." Jessica said waving goodbye.

"you two have fun!" I said as they were leaving.

I went to buy some sour skittles before I had to go back to the movie. I finished paying and left. Then I accidentally bumped into somebody, dropping their purse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I got it." I said as i bent to pick up their purse.

"Did you just bump into me?!" I heard this beautiful female voice say. I looked up, and I swear that I thought that I ws in front of a famous supermodel. That or a gorgeous angel.

"I ... I'm ..." I stuttered. " ...didn't mean to." She was just starring at me. She had beautiful long blond hair, ad blue eyes. She was also tall and slim.

She just keep staring at me. After a minute of silence and a deathly cold stare, she laughed.

**A/N: I decided to leave it there. Well there you go, another mystery person. If u haven't figured it out yet, I like having cliffys in my story, and clues that all add up together slowly(hint-like the begining about the painting in the gallery about a beautiful man who was alone on the beach and looked sad) sorry that i lied, i said i would update next weekend, but next ch. will be up next weekend, o.k.**

**next chapter will be the best one yet...(dramatic music)he he. PLEASE R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Twisted – ch.8

**(a/n: disclaimer- i don't own stephenie meyer's creations. This is where the major cliffys start, i hope u enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews-the more i get the more i write/update!!)**

(BPOV)

"Ha ha ha! I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She asked while still laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

I just stood there confused.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, you must be Bella. You're Chief Swan's daughter. My dad knows your dad." She said. Man! Does my Dad know everybody in this town?! I didn't say anything, so she just continued, "I also know you from a family picture Emmett showed me. I'm ..." Then she was interrupted by somebody lifting her up from behind, and she squealed while laughing. It was Emmett.

What was he doing? Was he "saving" me?

"Emmett stop!" Rosalie begged in between laughs.

Emmett put her down, but still had his arm around her waist.

"So what do you think?" He asked me. I wasn't really paying attention. I had a 'staring off into space' look at the moment. I was REALLY lost now.

"Hello." Emmett continued. I finally came into reality. "Is anybody home?" He asked while knocking on my head, as if it was a door.

"What...oh sorry Emmett. Could somebody tell me what's going on?!" I asked looking at Rosalie and Emmett back and forth.

"Bells, the reasons why I wanted to come here tonight are first, to celecrate you healed head, second, to watch that FREAKIN' AWSOME horror movie, and finally, for you to meet the love of my life, Rosalie."

I couldn't say anything. I was so happy. Now Emmett is taking another step to hopefully becoming a mature adult. (His first step was going through puberty. He he!)

I decided to break the awkward silence by making fun of Emmett. "Wow Emmett, I didn't know that you can multitask so well by using that pea-sized brain of your. And by that I mean about how you put all of your thoughts in order for it to make sense when you spoke about them, for once." I started laughing at their confused experessions. "My humor joke should give you a sense that I'm happy for you, Emmett." I said as I was hugging him.

"You're so unpredictable, Bells." He commented. "So you're cool? Did you and Rosalie here get along well?" He looked nervous then.

"Emmett, do you think that I wouldn't like her? She's perfect for you. I may also add that she's a good tricker. She scared me half to death at first." I said.

"Yea sorry about that, it was hillarious though! Emmett you should've seen the look on her face!" She said laughing.

"No wonder you chose her, she has the same humor side as you." I told Emmett. He looked so relieved and happy. They did look like a cute couple.

Behind them I saw Jasper and Jacob coming.

"So did everything go o.k?" Jasper asked us.

"Yea, Bells and Rose here got along great." Emmett said smiling.

"Good to know." Jasper said.

"Do Rosalie and Jasper already know each other?"

"Yes Bella. You see, Jasper is going out with Alice, who's best friends with Rosalie, who is now going out with the most good-looking man around." Emmett said while he posed. We all started laughing at how goofy he looked. "So that's how Jasper and Rose already know each other." Emmett finished.

"And I remember you, too, Jacob." Rosalie said.

"Same here." Jacob said. "You guys wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure. How about another horror, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Perfect." Was all Emmett said as he looked at Rosalie and pulled her closer to him. Oh brother.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm just gonna hang out here." I told them.

"Oh come on Bella, It'd be no fun if you aren't there to puke at the sight of blood." Emmett commented.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "I don't mind, you guys go have fun."

They all left except for Jacob.

"Is everything o.k Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"Nothing, I guess. You just look depressed."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Was all I said.

"O.k, well, see you after the movie."

"Bye."

I just sat there inside. I wasn't really bored. I decided to talk to Alice on my cell. We've become really good friends. We would talk about everything about anything. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer, then after 2 rings, somebody tapped me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help noticing you sitting here by yourself. Are you going to watch a movie?" The voice asked me. I turned around and saw a man with light redish brown eyes.

"Um, no. I'm just waiting for my brother and his friends to come out when the movie's over." I said kindly. His features were so beautiful.

"Oh, well you see, I bought two tickets here, one for me and the other for my friend, but he had to run to his house and won't be able to make it in time before the movie starts. Would you like to watch the movie with me? And I understand if you say no, but I just don't think that a beautiful girl like you should be alone in a theater by herself." He said.

His words shocked me. Nobody, other than my family, has ever called me beautiful. I didn't think I was that noticably pretty at all.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked curious.

"I'm James." He said as he was kissing the back of my hand like a gentlemen. I was blown away. Nobody's ever done that to me, EVER!

**A/N: Please Review!! I hope you all enjoyed this first major cliffy. I'm sorry that Edward isn't in this ch., but i promise he will be in the next. Remember that there are only 2 mystery people left to name(the one Bella saw at the mall, and the one that has been trying to kill her,too), and you'll find out who they are in the next ch.!!**

**I will update next weekend(maybe).**

**I can't wait 'till u all read ch.9, it's my fav. ch. so far!! :D Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Twisted – ch.9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's creations.**

(BPOV)

James was smiling at my reaction. "The movie is only like an hour and a half long." He said.

"Sure, I'll go with you. My name is Bella by the way."

"What a beautiful name Ms. Swan."

"You know my father, too?"

"Yes. This is a small town you know." James said. I laughed and looked down. I was so caught up by his features, actions, and words, that I didn't notice my face blushing, and that the phone was still on from me dialing Alice's number. I quickly hung up, and blushed harder. I hope she didn't hear anything.

"Shall we?" He asked as I locked my arms with his.

"We shall." I said as we were leaving.

We went into the theater, and not many people were in there for that movie. We sat in the back of the room.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Do you like romantic movies?'' James asked.

"Yea." I said blushing.

"Well you're in luck." He said as he was looking at me.

He put his arm around me. The movie was so good. I was really into the moment. I felt something in my hair. I looked at James, who was still watching me.

"Aren't you going to watch the movie?" I asked him.

"I am." He said as he was still looking at me.

I quickly turned my attention to the movie before he saw me blush. He seemed so perfect. Just then my phone started ringing.

"Sorry I have to take this." I told James, and went out of the theater.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you?!" It was Alice, she sounded scared.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tell me where you're at."

"The movie theater with Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Jasper." I said trying to calm her down. "Oh, and this guy, James."

"Bella go get Emmett right now!"

"What's going on?"

"Just do it!" She yelled and hung up.

I headed down the hallway to the room where Emmett and them were watching the horror movie. Just then somebody grabbed my arm. I gasped.

"What's wrong Bella?" It was James. His touch was really cold.

"I have to go get Emmett, it's an emergency." I told him trying to my arm free, but he wouldn't let go.

"James, you can let go, I'll be right back." He didn't say anything.

"James?" I asked worried.

"Bella, I don't want to leave you, please stay." He begged. What was he talking about? I wasn't going to go anywhere, just to get Emmett.

Right when I was about to say something, he kissed my cheek. I just stood there shocked.

"Hey Bella! Who's that?'' It was Mike with Jessica.

"Hello, I'm James, Bella's boyfriend."

I was only standing there speechless. He's my boyfriend? I saw Mike give James a mean, ugly look. He was really jealous. Mike's jealous. Hey, this could actually work. If I went out with James, then Mike would stay away from me for good!

This could be my payback from when he left me alone at the beach. I finally found my voice and said, "Yea Mike, it's true."

"Bella, are you sure, I mean it's good that, I really thought.." Mike said stuttering.

"Mike, you remember that day you left me alone on the beach?" I asked him whispering so James and Jessica wouldn't hear.

"Yea." He said looking sad.

"Well, consider this me leaving you alone, o.k?" I told him. I saw his eyes widen. "Mike, I don't mean that by what you think, I mean that I'm done being your friend, so please leave me alone."

"Bella please, I didn't mean to leave you there." He said innocently. "And if you give me a chance.."

"Mike, I almost got killed," I told him seriously, "again." I finally said under my breath.

I went back to James and held his hand. "We better get to Emmett," I told him, "See you soon Jessica!" I called as we left.

I found Emmett and them standing outside the doors of the room.

"There she is." Jacob said relieved as he was pointing, but then he frowned.

"Hi, sorry I didn't call. Everyone, this is James." I said smiling. "He's my...boyfriend." They all looked at me as if I was crazy. I kind of did, too, I mean I just met James and now we're dating. What's wrong with me? I am not desperate, but if Mike wasn't so freakin' annoying and...

James cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes I did... when?... o.k, bye." He hung up. "Bella, would you like to come with me to the park? I have to see my friend, and he wants to meet you." He told me. His eyes were so different and beautiful, I couldn't look away. It was like he was hypnotising me.

"Sure." I said without really thinking. "Is that o.k Emmett? I'll be home soon." I said still not looking away from James.

"Sure Bells, but be careful and call me if you need to, and James you be good, or I'll tear you apart." Emmett said, giving James a creepy, 'beware' glare.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Emmett, Alice called a while ago and told me to get you, she sounded worried."

"O.k. I'll call her now." Emmett said. " Dang! My phone went dead. Jasper?"

"No problem." He said, and James and I left.

It was dark outside, and James never let go of my hand the whole way there. I wanted to walk to the park so I wouldn't get into his car. I didn't feel comfortable doing that. We talked about funny things that happened to us and about other things. I couldn't look away from his glowing eyes in the dark. Nobody was at the park when we got there, so we just layed under the moonlight looking at the stars next to a tree.

"Bella, I know that the way I approached you was sudden, but I've seen you around the college campus, and at the mall tonight. I heard you guys were going to the movies so I came along."

"Wow." Was all I said. We started talking about some more stuff and all of a sudden , he gave me a quick kiss, again. I thought that it would be nice, but it didn't feel right. He started moving my hair to the side, exposing my pale-like skin. His touch was cold. His face was coming near my neck, I wasn't comfortable.

"Um, James, could you stop, please." I told him.

He looked at me and said, "You smell really good."

I just smiled at him. I then saw somebody heading in our direction. "Is that your friend?" I asked pointing at the person walking closer to us.

"Yes he is." He said as we both stood up.

"Hey, there **you **are." I heard Jame's friend say. It sounded familiar. "Do you remember me, Bella?" He said.

_OH NO!! _I screamed in my head.

**A/N: Sorry I lied, i said Edward will appear in this ch., but I got mixed up, but he WILL in the next ch. It's another action scene. Please update, the more i get the more i'll update. And check out my profile, i put up a pic of E&B in the upcoming movie,TWILIGHT!! **

**Don't forget to review, I want to know your thoughts/questions.**


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Twisted – ch.10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight.**

**(Thanks for all of the reviews, the more i get the sooner i will update! Also, i am thinking about changing the rating on my story to M, but only if u guys want, so please once you finish reading, in your review tell me if u would like some lemons in this story. thanks!)**

(BPOV)

It was the same guy from the beach. I involuntarily felt my body wanting to run, just looking at him scared me, especially those deathly eyes. I began to turn quickly, but James grabbed my arm and asked, "Where're you going Bella?"

"James let go now!" I screamed.

"No! You're not escaping this time!" I heard Jame's friend yell as he pushed me up against the tree.

"Help! Let go!" I yelled.

"Laurent, make her shut up before the others come. I heard that Alice and Bella know each other. If she and..." I heard James say, but then got interrupted by Laurent, the guy who's been trying to kill me, at least I now know his name.

"Yea I know, James." Laurent said, then he covered my mouth with his cold, hard hands.

"Bella!" It was Alice!

"Let her go!" Said this unfamiliar voice. He looked like the same guy I saw at the mall.

James and Alice were going at each other. They looked like they were going to attack. Laurent was too busy licking his lips, then he forced me to turn my neck slowly, but I wouldn't allow him. My eyes stayed glued on Alice. I was afraid she was going to get hurt!

Alice charged at James and punched him really hard that it made a loud, thunder noise. She was so fast. The next thing I saw after they fought, was Alice pinning him down. Her mouth was on his neck. James cryed, and all of a sudden just layed there still on the ground. I was expecting to see blood everywhere and pass out, but I didn't. He didn't bleed with his neck half torn off! Alice looked at me, and then at Laurent.

"Let her go, it's 2 against 1." Laurent turned around and saw James. His eyes widened as he looked at Alice, and then at the gorgeous guy next to Alice. _Did I say gorgeous? This sure isn't the time to think that, Bella._

"Edward," Alice said to the guy next to her, "Get ready," They both started to get closer and began to slowly cirlce me and Laurent. Laurent quickly looked at me, but continued with what he has been trying to do. Right when his teeth were a few inches away from my neck, he was pushed away and hit a rail from a swing. I saw that the rail bent into his form when he hit it.

Alice and Edward both charged toward Laurent again, but Lauret quickly ran away.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked me. I fell to the ground. I didn't know what was going on. Before I could hit the ground, Edward caught me. I felt electricity throughout my body at his touch. I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a nightmare. I was about to get killed, again, by the same guy, but saved by Alice and this beautiful "prince" holding me. There I go again with the fantasies I thought.

"Bella, do you have any cuts? Did he bite you?" Alice asked impaciently. I was able to speak, but I was scared. What was Laurent going to do to me and why?

I heard Alice starting to sound worried about me not moving or speaking, so I decided to say something, "I'm fine, nothing happened Alice." I began opening my eyes. Once I did, I couldn't look away from Edward's topaz eyes. He smiled at me, but, again, looked upset.

"Take her Alice." He said, and then left.

"Bella we need to take you home, I'll explain everything tomorrow. I'll come by and pick you up around 10 a.m. We'll be go to my house, o.k?"

"O.k." Was all I could say. I was still a little out of it over what just happened.

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story so far in your review, and whether you would like me to add lemons, so I can change the rating to M. (I'm not doing the whole poll thing on my author page for this. Just tell me in your review.****)**

**Also, if u would like to suggest something to add for this story, then mention that in your review,too. :)**

**next chapter - Funny reactions when Bella comes home, and Bella suspects something going on and does some research.**


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Twisted ch.11

**(A/n: Thank you to all who has reviewed my story so far! I have decided that there will be a good chance for lemons, but that will be around the chapters after ch. 16 or so. Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's creations :(****….Enjoy this ch.!) **

(BPOV)

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward all night. I've seen the same color eyes like that before, along with breath-taking features on other men too, but there was something else about him.

When I got home, thanks to Alice, I decided not to tell Emmett what I've been through tonight. Jasper and Jacob were over playing video games with Emmett.

"Hey Bella. We already had dinner. There's more pizza on the counter." Emmett said as he walked towards me.

"You o.k? You have that 'Oh he's so dreamy' look." Emmett said it in a high girl-like voice. It sounded like a cat getting run over by a car. We all started laughing.

"I'm fine." I said as I went to get a slice of pizza. I was still thinking about Edward.

"So what'd you do?" Jasper asked as he raised an eyebrow up and down.

"Well, it was unbelievable." I said, stating the truth. I wasn't a good liar.

"Bella, if he did more than a light kiss on the hand or cheek with you, I'm going to get Dad's gun..."

"Calm down! You don't have to be so overprotected. I can take care of myself." I warned him. I hated it when he interfered into my personal life.

Jasper then added, "You and Bella are only 2 years apart, so what you do with Rosalie..."

I tuned them all out. I don't mind for Emmett to kill that James himself (if he wasn't already dead.) I wonder if Alice will tell Jasper what happened. I then quickly got a flashback at how Alice attacked James. Everything had happened so quickly, and that Laurent guy wouldn't look away from me. He just let his 'friend' die from behind him.

The fact that James used me still bothered me, too. Typical. All guys are the same, huh?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Jacob, "So Bella, you two going on another date soon?" He asked me looking a little uncomfortable.

"No. I'm not going to see him again, ever." I said with my eyes wide open staring at the floor.

"So he did go to far! I'm going to..."

"Emmett! Don't worry he's never going to come near me again," I stated, "thanks to Alice and Edward." I finished under my breath.

"Who's Edward?" Jacob immediately asked me.

"Alice's brother. Look, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed. Night you guys." I said leaving quickly.

I took a quick shower, and got into my p.j's. Then, I went on my computer and surfed the internet. I typed in _mythical human creatures_, and the the descriptions about vampires matched the same behavior Laurent had. I didn't want to believe it, but I did. Why else would he act/do all that? (If you've read the original Twilight, than the research Bella does is similar to what i'm trying to say, so read that instead. :) now back to the story...)

The next morning, I woke up at 8 a.m. I remembered that I was going over to Alice's house today, so I got up took a shower, and got into a comfortable outfit for the day. Once I finished, I looked at the time and it was 9:59 a.m. Right when it turned 10, the doorbell rang. Wow.

"Hey Alice!"

"Hi! I can't wait 'till you meet my family! You ready?" She said practically bouncing.

"Yea. That's why I'm wearing my shoes, clothes, and have my purse." I said sarcastically. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You've got to be kidding, but don't worry, I'll help you with your wardrobe soon." She told me as we went out to her car. She had a yellow porsche! I had my mouth wide open once I saw it, it made my truck look like a piece of junk, even though I like my truck. We got into Alice's car and soon left. She was driving really fast.

"What's the rush Alice? You're driving faster than the last time I was with you." I asked holding myself back to the seat. I was too afraid to let go.

"No rush, I just like driving fast. You o.k?" She asked looking at me.

"Sure."

In a matter of, what felt like seconds, we made it.

Their house was so big and beautiful. I got out of the car, and followed Alice to the front door. As soon as we made it, the door opened, and I once again was lost in _his_ eyes. Dang it! As soon as he saw me, he left. He keeps giving me a weird look, like he couldn't figure something out, or even mad with a fist.

Alice told me to sit on the couch. I noticed a lot of pictures of the family. They all looked like models. She went to the kitchen and came back with 2 drinks. I took one, but she never touched hers. I forgot to have breakfast, so I was pretty thirsty.

"O.k Bella, the reason I brought you here is to talk about last night, and to meet my family, but we'll do that later."

"Oh." That was all I said as I looked down. "Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't get Emmett as soon as you told me to, but I ran into Mike, and when James said I was his girlfriend, it got Mike really jealous, and I thought that Mike would leave me alone from then on if he saw I had a boyfriend, especially after what he did to me at the beach." I finally said, all in one breath.

"Wow. What did Mike do to you?" Alice asked.

I told her everything, starting from when Emmett dropped me off at the book store. When I finished, Alice to me to wait as she went upstairs. I didn't know what she was going to do, but when she came back, I saw 2 beautiful people coming down the stairs with her.

"Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

"Nice to meet you." I introduced shaking hands.

"Bella, our family is different. Everything that happened last night was too much for you to see, and I really hope that you didn't tell anyone." Alice said.

"Don't worry, I didn't. What is all this about?" I asked a little confused, but I think I knew the answer.

"Have you noticed anything weird, unusual about me or Edward last night?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest, yes, like how'd you attack James, and why James and Laurent were trying to kill me, oh and why Edward always gives me weird looks like I smell bad or like he's mad at me!" I bursted out. Once I realized I said all of my thoughts out loud, especially that last part about Edward, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anybody. And the only reason I trust you is because my whole family feels like we've known you forever. We've been waiting, and waiting, and now we've found you. I also have been watching you very closely. I'll explain in a second how." Alice said. "Bella, do you promise not to get scared and run away?" She asked me. Now I was sure that my research information about their behaviors is correct, but I still felt worried.

"We're vampires." Said this soft-velvet voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward's face only like 2 inches away from mine. His breath was so cool and it felt nice when it hit my face. He also smelled really good, not like a calogne scent, but better.

**A/N: Please leave a review!! I only have 4 days of school left, and we might(hint MIGHT) go on vacation, so that means i might update at a slower pace.**

**next chapter-the cullen family explaining their special powers to Bella.**


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight Twisted ch

Twilight Twisted ch.11

**(A/n: Thank you to all who has reviewed my story so far! Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's creations. So in this ch. the Cullen family explain their powers, sorry i rush through it b/c we should already know the secrets behind them, but if u don't know then read TWILIGHT by Stephenie Meyer...Enjoy!)**

(Still BPOV)

I I just kept staring at Edward during the silence. Then my moment was interrupted by Alice clearing her voice. That was the closest I've been near Edward (in the face area, not including when he caught be when Laurent ran that one night), and it only lasted like 2 seconds.

"Oh, er, um, vampires huh?" I said as I was blushing. I saw Edward smile, but seemed very stiff, like he was trying to stay under control.

"Would you like to know all the explanations of our behavior, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Sure. I'm sorry, but is this some sort of trick?" I asked. So the research I did about the myths of vampires are true? What! I don't want to believe this, but my mind keeps telling me it's all true. My heart started beating fast. I decided to really test all of this. I had a plan, and hopefully it won't work.

"May I be excused to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure, just go down the hallway there and it's be on your left." Alice said.

I quickly left. Once I shut the door, I tried to find a razor or something sharp. I found a pink razor used for shaving, and cut my skin on my hand. Once I saw the blood oozing I dropped the razor, and I felt like passing out, but I maintained.

My plan was to see if the 'vampires' as they said, would smell the blood, kind of like a shark. That's what it said when I was researching, so why not test it out?

Just when I was about to leave the bathroom and ask for a bandage, there was a knock on the door.

It was Carlisle. "Bella is everything alright? I can smell...I mean I heard something, and... Bella?"

I heard whispers behind the door.

"Stay back. Alice take him upstairs now!" Carlisle ordered.

"Bella, open this door." I heard Edward say. I felt like I was being hypnotized, and slowly unlocked the door.

"No!"

Once I heard that I locked the door again.

"Carlisle, what going on?!" I yelled.

"Are you bleeding?"

"Yes." Now I knew that they were vampires. Stupid plan of mine. I quickly went to clean and dry the blood off. Once I did, I slowly opened the door. There was nobody in the living room. I made my way to the room upstair where I heard voices.

I was on the stairs once the door upstairs opened. Everybody, except for Edward, came out.

"What's going on?" I asked trembling a little. I could have died.

"Go ahead and sit down on the couch, Bella." Esme said leading me.

"Well, to start off, we can all smell blood, and that makes us crave to taste/drink it." Carlisle explained. "We can control ourselves, but I don't know why Edward reacted the way he did." I heard him say mainly to himself.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you, Bella." Esme said. "And we will find out and controll Edward's reaction that happened."

"We're not like the ones in the movies. We don't have fangs." Alice said chuckling. "You see, we are like 100 years old. Once you get bitten by another vampire, the venom, well it kills you, but you still can be "alive", if you know what I mean...Like us right now. You don't age once you're changed."

They continued about all of the vampire details. The last thing I heard was, "We are just like humans, Bella, remember that, we have souls just like you."

My eyes wouldn't allow me to blink the whole time, especially when they told me about their powers. Edward reading minds, Alice seeing the future, it was so hard to take in.

"We can maintain being around human, don't worry, just imagine that we aren't vampires." Carlisle said. "That's why I'm such a good doctor." That made Alice and Esme laugh. I knew he was telling the truth, but I laughed anyways. I was really comfortable around them, even if they were REALLY different.

I decided it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for telling me, and tell Edward I'm sorry for what happened, it was my fault."

"No problem, we think of you already as part of the family, and the thing with Edward isn't your fault, so don't worry."

Alice took me home, but before I could get out when we arrived, she told me,"Don't tell anybody, o.k, you would want us to be locked up for the public or something like that, we trust you." I smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks." I said. Alice decided to come in since Jasper was there, along with Emmett and Jacob.

"Hey Alice!" Jasper said happily taking Alice into his arms.

I looked at Jacob, who had the same face Edward had before, like something smelled bad. "Um, I (cough) have to go, great new game Emmett!" He said leaving the room.

I was standing next to Alice and Jasper, and I was positive that I heard Alice whisper, "Uh, it smells like dog."

"We don't have a dog, Alice." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll explain later." Was all she said before she gave Jasper a kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled. I started laughing.

**A/N: So I hope I cleared up some confusions about Edward being so close to Bella. He just can't resist her smell. And also Rosalie and Jasper are not vampires, and you'll have to keep reading later on to find out if they know about the Cullen family secret...(dramatic music)he he. Emmett is the only one who doesn't know about anything, literally, just kiddin'! He just doesn't know about the whole vampire thing.**

**Don't forget to review, and Bella and Edward will have a relationship, it's just a slow process, and you'll thank me for it. That's what makes stories entertaining, right? Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight Twisted Ch. 13

**(A/n: Well I hope u enjoy this ch. Just so you don't get confused, Bella and Jacob have gotten to know each other better, and they are good friends (don't worry, Edward will come). And I will give u a give-away-hint about what u will read about Jacob….remember he is a Werewolf, who's enemies are vampires, which is what Edward is….. Oh, and sorry this ch. is also a little rushed, I think….NOW ENJOY!! ****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. )**

The next day, Emmett and I went to play with the Frisbee on the beach. I didn't feel comfortable going back there after what happened, but I figured since Emmett was going to be there I'd be o.k.

"So how's everything going between you and Rosalie?" I asked him.

"She's the best. I invited her to come with us dancing." Emmett said. I stopped walking.

"Since when are we going dancing?" I asked surprised.

"Remember, Jasper said he's going to take us. Jacob was going to come, but he said he can't for some reason. I thought it was because he couldn't dance, but i guess not. We decided to have a dance off, he sure proved me wrong. Anyways, it'll be me, you, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie." He finished.

"But I can't dance. Do you want me to be back in the E.R again?" I said walking again; catching up to Emmett.

"Well, you can just sit and watch. There'll be a live band." He urged. I'm a sucker for music. It's the one thing that can never be taken away from me. Emmett then ran far enough to throw the Frisbee.

"Fine, but who will I be paired with?" I yelled, but he didn't hear me. Alice was going to be with Jasper, and Emmett was going to be with Rosalie. That leaves me with nobody.

Emmett, knowing full well that I'm horrible at sports, threw the disc in my direction. I tried to catch it, but I ended up smacking the side instead, which made my fingers feel numb and tingly.

Emmett started laughing at me. I was still in pain.

"O.k, now throw it back!" He yelled across the beach.

I positioned the disc and made it fly out into the water.

"I had a feeling something like that was going to happen." Emmett said approaching me.

"Hey!" I didn't need my bad skills being insulted by somebody who should have known better than to go ahead and play anyways. I was giving him a mean look with my hands on my hips.

"Hay is for horses!" He busted out laughing. What an old joke. "Well that's what you get for making me look like a fool in front of my friends on that one night of your celebration. So now we're even."

"Emmett, you don't need help to look like a fool."

Right when he was about to day something, Jacob appeared, and he looked...different from the last time I saw him; not too long ago. He seemed more muscular, almost Emmett's size.

"What's up Jake?" Emmett asked, then his phone started ringing. "Oh, hold on, I'll be back, it's Rose." He said walking away to take his call.

Jacob turned back to me and said, "So I came by to tell you and Emmett that my dad and I are moving out of town. Something came back, and we're leaving today. I just wanted to say goodbye, and I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to ride the motorcycles."

"Wait. What do you mean something came _back_?" I asked worried.

"Did I say that? What I meant was that something came up , um, with my dad's job. We were going to stay until your parents came back because my dad wanted to see your dad before we left, but we can't wait that long. My dad has to get everything ready, and stuff. It's kind of complicated." I wasn't sure if Jacob was telling the truth about why he had to move. He didn't sound too sure; more uneasy.

"So where are you moving to?" I asked sadly. We'd gotten really close, and I've been enjoying his company every time we met, and he seemed to, too. I know that he's younger, and that he was shy at first, but he really is interesting and fun to be with. Every time Jacob would leave, I've always felt dull, bored, but whenever he comes back, I feel excited, happy, comfortable, and warm with him. I've been growing to like Jacob, he's a true friend. It's really hard for me to see him leave.

"La Push. It's not really that far. The problem is that my dad and I are going to be really busy, and probably won't have time for company."

I felt my face turn sadder. I didn't want Jacob to leave. My hands started shaking for 2 reasons. One is because of the cold breeze. The beach isn't always warm you know, especially in Forks. And two, because a little bit of fear took over me. I always felt safe with Jake, and if he leaves, I'll be unprotected inside. Even with Emmett around, I don't always feel totally safe.

I tried hard not to let Jacob know how I was feeling, but my face gave it away. I'm just glad that I didn't cry. Jacob was the only person I hung out with when he didn't come to visit Emmett.

I felt something warm around both of my hands, and looked to see that Jacob was holding my hands. And of course, I started blushing.

Once Jacob saw my face, and realized what he just did, our hands broke apart, and we quickly looked away from each other.

"Sorry, your hands were trembling." He said looking at me for a second and away again.

"It's fine." I whispered. "Jake, I'm going to miss you, just promise you'll call and visit me sometime. You've been the most amazing friend to me, thanks." I looked back at him.

"I will, and your welcome. You mean the same to me, too." He looked back at me then, too.

Emmett then showed up. "What's with you two?"

"Jacob is moving, Emmett, and he wanted to say goodbye."

"What! Jacob, it'll literally be no fun without u around to Jasper and me!" Emmett started rambling on. "We need you for the mall and the women there."

"Sorry, man, but you have Rosalie now, I don't think you and Jasper need me as your women catcher anymore." Jacob said laughing, as Emmett joined in. I just looked away trying not to listen to them.

"Good times. Don't forget to come by and visit or call anytime, o.k?" Emmett finished.

Jacob then said he had to leave once my brother and I said our goodbyes again. After a few seconds of silence, Emmett and I headed towards his car.

On the way there, Emmett started talking, but I think mainly to himself, "So that's why he can't come dancing. Hey Bella, I figured out why Jacob can't come dancing with us."

I really hope he wasn't serious! "No duh Captain Obvious!"

"Well sorry. It's just that everybody going is a 'pair', you know, Rose and I, Alice and Jasper, and it was going to be Jacob and you, but that's changed."

_What! Jacob was going to go with me? Why didn't Emmett tell me this? I am going to..._

Emmett's cell phone started ringing again. "Hello? Hey Alice...We'll be there."

"Bella, Alice wants us to meet her at her house. Rosalie and Jasper are already there." He explained.

"Why?" I asked worried. I didn't forget what happened the last time I was there. How the Cullens explained they were vampires. I wonder if Rosalie or Jasper knew. Especially Jasper since he's going out with Alice.

"To get you ready for the dance. Actually, Alice said her and Rose want to take you shopping. I'll be hanging out with Jasper and Dr. Carlisle, and that Edmund dude."

"I think you mean Edward. Wait, how do you already know them?" I asked worried again. Does Emmett know about their secret, too?

"Alive introduced me to them a few days ago. The Cullens are so young looking, huh? And did you see their house?! Jasper must be lucky to date someone with that kind of fortune." Emmett said.

The suspence was too much. I had to know if Emmett knew. "Did Alice tell you anything else, something maybe serious about them? I'm just wondering, you know, to be prepared, just in case. The last time I met them I kind of, almost got my blood drained from me, to put it."

We made it to the car , and were on the road now.

After Emmett made fun of my clumsiness description about my last visit at the Cullen's, he finally answered my question. "No, I don't think so."

Maybe they didn't tell him. Even if they did he wouldn't take it seriously, he barely does.

I was really anxious to go back to their house again, but a little nervous at the same time. This was all because of Edward's presence. I'm not scared of him. I know I should be, but something told me to give him a chance, that something good is in him. And that same something was involuntarily pulling every part of me closer to him, mainly mentally, physically would probably be impossible.

After a while we finally made it. I got out of the car and took a good look at the house again, taking in everything about it. It really was beautiful.

As I ws looking, I saw on the third floor that a window curtain was pushed aside by a figure, an arm. It was Edward. I could tell from any seeing distance what his beautiful features look like.

We were staring at each other. I was staring because I couldn't move. I was shocked for mainly one reason. Something I have never seen from him before on his face. A beautiful, breath-taking crooked smile. I immediantly felt my knees weaken.

**A/N:** **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was out of town, and then the power went out, and I didn't have access to the internet. I hope u liked the ending. I thought it'd be a perfect cliffy for you guys, but i do feel bad that u have to wait again to read what happens between Bella and Edward. REVIEW PLEASE!! Make any suggestions, comment, whatever u want to tell me!**

**Also check out my profile for the link to my website. It's still progressing because i don't really like the current background and stuff. There is this really funny clip about the Twilight fight scene i found on youtube called James Truth, and u can watch it in the Fun Stuff tab. U can also contact me and I will contact u back and we can talk about anything! So go to my profile and click on the site, ENJOY!**

**next chapter-Bella's shopping trip with Alice for the first time! ( i can already picture her exausted! hehe!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight Twisted ch.14**

(BPOV)

Once I saw Edward through the 3rd floor window, I was frozen. He was smiling at me. The smile could have meant anything, like death. He could be waiting to drink my blood. Maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself. His smile was beautiful, and it reached his eyes, making them sparkle.

I decided to smile back. One I did slowly, he waved 'hello' at me. I felt my smile grow wider.

"What are you staring at?" Emmett interrupted, startling me. I looked back to see if Edward was still there, but he wasn't. My smile faded.

"Nothing. Lets go." I said more anxious now.

Alice opened the door before we even reached it. I knew that she saw us with her vision talent thing about seeing the future.

"You finally made it! I can't wait to find you an outfit!" She started jumping with excitement.

I still didn't enter the house, even though Emmett already did.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward's on his BEST behavior." Alice whispered to me once she figured out my reaction.

"Oh, yea, o.k." I walked in slowly and carefully.

"Let me go get Rosalie out of my room, and we can go clothes hunting!"

I watched Alice as she gracefully, but still pixie-like, went upstairs.

I looked around the living room, and saw that Emmett quickly made himself feel at home, of course.

After Emmett layed a few seconds on the couch with his foot on the table, he got up and told Jasper to play video games with him.

Then I heard him gasp. "They have a freakin' Sphere Ball 3! I thought those don't come out until the next 2 months! This must have cost a fortune!"

"Yea, I know, but Alice told me that Edward got it from one of his long distance relatives in Italy, or somewhere like that. It came early over seas." I heard Jasper explain.

"What! How did Edward get that score? It should've at least taken him 2 weeks to reach those numbers! He must have some kind of cheat code. Get him down here for a new match." When it came to any games-either sports or electronical ones- Emmett is always in the zone and he'll do anything to try to win.

I felt my eyes widen as I saw Jasper getting up to go get Edward. I wasn't sure if I should get out of the house, or wait for Alice and Rose. I didn't think it was a good idea to stay in the same room with Edward.

I was about to leave, and wait outside, but _he_ was already in the same room as me. I was looking at the floor the whole time; too afraid to look into those beautiful eyes.

_What's taking Alice and Rosalie so long?_

I decided to stand by the front door to wait for the girls. Then I realized that I had no idea where or when we'll be going dancing.

Slowly, I made my way into the living room, making sure Edward doesn't see me. I decided to sit on the couch by Jasper.

"Hey Emmett," it was probably not a good time to talk to him. He was really determined to win that he started making weird faces. Even though I was behind him, I could see his jaw going up and down. "When and where are we dancing? Nobody told me anything."

"Jasper tell her." Emmett then cursed at himself, for loosing, again. "Dang Edward! How do you know my every move?" That answered my question from earlier. Emmett doesn't know about the Cullens being vampires, but does Jasper?

I saw him laughing quietly to himself, as did Edward. His smile was so beautiful...

_Ugh, shut up Bella! Stop thinking about him!_

I stopped arguing in my head once I heard a soft velvet voice say, "I have experience Emmett because I'm just that good." Edward won another round.

Watching them fight, in the game, against each other was funny. Every time Emmett pushed the punch button, Edward beats him to it. I have to say it's a funny sight watching Edward knowing, literally, Emmett's every move.

I use to play games with Emmett at home, and I'd always win. He'd sometimes hit me playfully, and my mom would make fun of him getting beat by a girl. The only time he'd win was whenever he'd cheat.

Jasper finally answered my question from before. "We're going to be dancing tomorrow night at a club called Fever. It's the best one close by, and it's new. It should be fun."

"O.k thanks for the info!" I said uncomfortably. Dancing isn't really my thing.

We continued watching and laughing at poor Emmett. He's so helpless against Edward.

Jasper then leaned in and whispered, "Alice told me what happened between you and Edward."

"So does that mean you know about..."

"Yes. Alice told me, along with the rest of her family." Jasper said looking into space. He was probably thinking about Alice. "You two really are meant for each other, and that's why she told you, because she and her family trust you."

"It's the same for you, too. They accept both of us into the family. Anyways, Edward told me to tell you he hated himself for what he did. Bella, he doesn't want to scare you again. That's why he's trying real hard to avoid you, but he can't. Alice and I talked to him right after you left. Alice called me up, she was pretty scared herself. She wants to be close friends with you, but she's also afraid that you might be afraid of her and her family because of what happened. I know I'm rambling on, but Bella, you need to know that the Cullens really care about you, and want to be with you. Esme was even excited about having a human "daughter" into her family. " Jasper looked back at me. "I hope this isn't too much to say, but the Cullens told me to tell you, especially Edward, who I am sure can hear me right now. It's another one of their special talents." I looked back at Edward and I swear I saw him smile.

"Tell them I said 'Thanks.'" A smile formed on my faced, too, without me realizing it.

Emmett started whining on the floor like a little boy about losing against Edward. I started laughing.

"Emmett, give it up." Jasper said between laughs. "I already tried before, too, and lets face it, he's unbeatable."

"Hey Bella, why don't you try?" Jasper said as he winked at me. "You beat Emmett all the time at you house, and trust me, I think you might catch Edward off guard."

"I'm not really that good, and Alice and Rosalie might be down here soon." I didn't want to go against Edward. He's just going to read my mind and win.

Emmett roughly tossed tje controller at me. I quickly held out my hands in front of my face facing my palms outward. I thought that the controller would have hit me by now, but I didn't feel anything.

"Nice catch Edward, sorry Bella." I looked at Emmett, ready to go over there and hit him, but I didn't want to injure myself.

I saw Edward approach me as he handed me the controller. "Good luck."

I stared at him smiling really wide. "You, too." My face started blushing. I turned to the screen so he or Emmett wouldn't see my tomato colored face.

I felt a sense of joy in me, happiness, and I wanted to talk to Edward more. That was the farthest we've come in a conversation, and I felt the urge to hear his voice again.

I quickly memorized the moves from the buttons on the controller. Edward glanced over at me shocked and frustrated, this gave me more power.

"I won!" I threw my hands in the air with victory.

"What! Edward, did you let her win?" Emmett asked shocked.

"I don't think so. He looked really concentrated, kind of like the way you looked, Emmett." Jasper started laughing and congratulating me.

Edward started giving me this weird look. Now he looked concentrated on my face.

_Wait. I thought Edward could read minds. Didn't he read mine? Did he let me win?_

"Time to go Bella! Sorry for taking so long. Lets go! See you boys later!" Alice said as she dragged me and Rose by our arms.

**A/N: Sorry I don't have the shopping scene, the characters kind of took over, and i wanted to show the start of Bella's and Edward's relationship. But don't worry, i'll put in something in the next ch. for your entertainment. (but i feel bad that i basically lied to u guys...I REALLY AM SORRY.)**

**Also, it'll be a while before I can post the next ch. b/c of 4th of July!! i'm going to be out of town this weekend, so just hang in there. I just might update sooner if i get REVIEWS! i know u guys are tired of me saying that, but your feedback is the MOST important thing whenever i finish a ch. **

**and don't forget to checkout my website(which is still being progressed) on my profile. contact me, sign my guest book, whatever u want! :D**

**I HOPE U ALL HAVE A HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!! (i'm going to have a fireworks war w/ my friends...wish me luck!)**

**whatever happens this 4th of July might go into the story!(I just thought of it right now!)**

**Don't forget to (i'm sorry to say this) REVIEW!! give me feedbacks, suggestions, ANYTHING!!-just let me know you're reading my story-please and thanks!!**

**next ch.-shopping triip w/Alice (FOR SURE!)!! and a possible sleepover w/girls and boys? what do u think will happen w/Edward and Bella now if that happens?**

**REVIEW MY FAV. READERS!! Pat yourself on your head once u do! ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight Twisted ch.15**

(BPOV)

When we made it to Alice's porshe, I thought I heard her say, "I told you that it would happen! They actually talked to each other!"

Once I looked at Alice and Rosalie from the backseat, they were staring at me with eager smiles. "What? Are you talking about me?"

"Duh, who else? So what happened downstairs? I saw you blushing. Tell us everything." Alice said as we got onto the road.

Before I could tell them whatever they wanted to know, I had to ask Alice if Rose knew about her family's secret. "Yes, she knows, too. So only you, Rosalie, and Jasper know about us."

"Yea, and I took it pretty well, too. But I do sometimes forget that I need to be more careful around your family." Rosalie had heard my question. I felt a whole lot better knowing that I only had to be careful about Emmett finding out.

"Hey, are you going to ever tell Emmett?" I asked really curious.

"We will, but when the time is right. I know your brother, Bella. He is probably going to think this is all a trick or something, but I have a feeling that it will make things a whole lot easier. Now enough of that, and stop trying to change the subject, Bella. Tell us what happened at the house." Alice said sounding impatient.

It's not like she didn't see it, but I guess Rosalie wanted to know, too. I ended up telling them everything, even though it wasn't much. I didn't understand why they were so happy for me.

My eyes were wide open in shock as we reached 150 mph! We finally made it in a matter of minutes. Alice is a really fast driver, and to make things worse, Rosalie was wanting her to drive faster on the highway! Rose is "every man's dream car mechanic girl" if you would call it that. She's into cars, and is really pretty, so when you put those 2 together...

We ended up shopping at the huge mall where Emmett took me the day I got my stitches out; the same place where I first saw Edward.

After hours of shopping, I finally understood the saying, "shop 'til you drop." Rosalie warned me before just like Jasper a while back about shopping with Alice.

We all decided to buy something that shows off our legs.

Rosalie found a beautiful red, strapless dress that stuck to her body perfectly. She looked like a model! "This is going to kill Emmett! I'm getting this one!" Only Rose could pull off that 'bad boy'.

Alice found a beautiful green spaghetti strap dress that was loose-like. "Oh, this is perfect! Jasper's going to flip!"

"Hey Bella, try this on. It's so pretty!" Alice handed me this blue dress with spaghetti straps. It was very beautiful.

I tried it on, and came out to show it to Rosalie and Alice. It seemed like they knew more about fashion than me.

As I came out, I heard gasps. I knew it'd look ugly on me. "Is it that bad?"

I turned to look in the mirror, but then I heard screaming behind me.

"It's perfect for you. We are so buying it!" Alice cried with excitement.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and I'd have to admit I did look good in the dress. And the color went well with my skin. I was so caught up with how I looked in it that I realized what the price was.

Once I found the tag, my eyes grew wide. I forgot we were in designer clothes. "I can't afford this."

"Don't worry. I'm buying all the dresses. My treat."

"Alice, I'm going to have to pay you back somehow, or else the guilt will kill me."

"Just promise you'll wear the dress and have fun tomorrow night. I don't want you to pay me back. I don't need the money."

"But can I give the dress back to you, please." I probably won't wear the dress again after tomorrow night, and since Alice is buying it, she will keep it.

"Fine. Now lets go find shoes and accessories!" Alice started jumping with excitement, and I backed away once she was in her shopping zone, again.

We've already spent 3 hours finding a party dress. I wonder how long it will take Alice to find the right shoes and accessories...

"Is she always like this?" I asked Rosalie. We were both sitting on the floor in a shoe store waiting for Alice to decide which to buy between the 2 pairs she found.

"Yea, but I'm use to it now, kind of. But that's one of the things we have in common. We love fashion, so I don't mind."

"I think that's great. How long have you known Alice?" I asked curious. Alice told me that vampires can't age.

"Since jr. high, and she hasn't changed a bit." I started to wonder if she meant Alice not changing either mentally or physically, or maybe both. "She told me about her big secret thing when we were in high school in our senior year. We had a big argument one day. I started getting frustrated at the fact that she's been missing a lot of classes due to her absences since we've hung out. Even Edward was gone. I figured out that they'd been skipping on purpose. Usually when it's a nice, sunny day. I started getting really worried, so I went to her house one night, and they explained everything to me. I thought that either I was hearing the wrong thing, or that they were all going crazy, but I knew my best friend wouldn't lie to me." Rosalie was looking at the ground, probably getting a flashback.

After a moment, I heard Rose say,"But once they proved to me that they were vampire, by using their special powers, I knew that I believed them, but I still forget, sometimes, that they are different, because they act the same ways as humans. You know they were once humans, so maybe that's why. The only problem is that they don't need to sleep, breathe, or eat. But besides that, I think that they are still human, and that's why we need to be careful with what we do around them, just like they have to be careful around us."

"Wow. I never really thought of it that way. I'm glad I'm not the only one who knows now." After we finished our deep conversation, we looked back at Alice and started laughing. She was having a debate with one of the workers about which pair of shoes would go best with the dress she bought. Then the worker had to excuse himself to help the other customers, even though there was only 2 other people in the store minding their own business. He was really desperate to get away.

"Alice, hurry up. Please!" I cried out desperate.

"You know what? I can just buy both pairs! Then I could wear the dress twice! That's perfect!!" Rosalie and I both groaned and laughed at her comment.

Alice finished paying, and we were finally done shopping. _Thank goodness!_ She handed our bags to us, and we were headed out to the car.

"I just got a brilliant idea! We can have a sleepover at my place! It'll be just like old time, Rose, but this time with a new member, Bella! Yeah! And that way we can get ready the next day for the dance at the Fever! It's perfect!" Alice started jumping up and down.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Alice? Remember the last incident I had? How Edward lost control because of that little cut I got? I am bound to have some kind of accident tonight." I had to remind her, but she got me back.

Alice reminded me that she saw me putting my plan into action that day, so it was basically my fault that I had to prove to myself that they really were vampires.

"Just trust me, Bella. It's perfect. And don't worry, I will make sure that you and Edward talk about what happened through in private. If you don't have a good relationship with him, the same way you have one with Jasper and Emmett, then it'll be just weird having you over and having Edward hide all the time to protect you from getting hurt. Are you following where I'm getting at with this Bella? Look at Rose, she has a good relationship with everybody at the house now, and that makes everything easier on the both of us." Alice sure seemed confident about the situation. "Don't worry, Bella, it'll be fun. Plus, I've already made our spa appointments for tomorrow."

Once we made it to the car, we put everything in the trunk, got in and left.

"I am so in! What about you, Bella?" Rosalie asked me. She looked like she was begging. Alice saw and made the same face as Rose.

I ended up giving in. "Sure, but what about Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

"They're already going to spend the night. Edward was the one who suggested it to them. Bella, he really wants to talk and get everything cleared up about what happened with him. Plus it's been a while since Edward could trust people like us and Jasper and Emmett. Those boys get along great." Alice explained.

"Oh, o.k." I wonder how Alice gets all of these plans ready right under my nose without me knowing.

"I can't wait! We can play a game with the guys and watch a movie with them before we head up to my room and have a super no-boys-allowed slumber party!" Alice started planning out everything. "My parents are going to have a night out together. They don't want to disturb our fun. But ALL girls are going to the spa tomorrow. Oh man! This is going to be so much fun!"

I had to warn Alice before we had a wreck to sit still and drive us to her house first. As I sat looking out the window listening to Alice and Rose singing to the radio, I started thinking about how fun tonight really would be. I had to let myself have fun tonight. It's been a while since I have been to a sleepover, and I felt like an exited kid just thinking about it!

Before I knew it, we made it to the big, beautiful house_. Let the fun begin_!

**A/N: Uh oh, what will happen between Edward and Bella now? Ha ha the next ch. should be interesting! I hope this makes up for me lying in the last ch., and for not updating last weekend.**

**I know u hate authors who tell u this (b/c i do, too), but it really motivates me to write more, so please REVIEW! Thanks!!**

**Well, I hope everybody enjoyed their 4th of July! I did. and it was really interesting, too.**

**Don't forget to review to let me know how i'm doing w/ the story, or if u want to make any suggestions, THANKS!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight Twisted ch.16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Only Stephenie Meyer does!**

(BPOV)

After a long day of shopping with Alice, it was finally time for the sleepover party she planned out for us. Which means it's time to leave the shy, quiet Bella behind, and for once in a long time, have fun.

We started off by eating pizza in the living room for dinner while watching a movie. Rosalie and I were starving since we missed lunch, and tired from all of the walking we had to do today. The movie was suppose to be a horror/romance/mystery. It really sucked. The effects, in my opinion, were so boring, old. You could so tell that the blood and cuts were fake.

I don't think that Alice and Rosalie were even paying attention to the movie. I think one of them just grabbed off of the shelf without really looking at it. We didn't even know what the title was!

I looked at the paired couples sitting on both couches, snuggled close to one another. I hate seeing Emmett in his mushy state with Rosalie right in front of me. And the worst thing is that I respect the fact that he's in love, but he never gives the same thing back whenever he sees me around a guy. That night at the movie theaters, whenever I said I was James-just thinking of him made me shiver-Emmett acted like it was o.k for me to meet some random guy and go somewhere alone with him, and the only reason I did was to get Mike off of my back! Emmett was probably just drooling over Rosalie the whole time after he introduced me to her. What a dumb-head.

I looked at Alice and Jasper on the other couch, and they, too, just like Emmett and Rosalie, were not paying attention to the movie. It seemed like they were in their own world while they just stared and smiled into each others' eyes. I had to look away immediately, so I wouldn't interrupt their private moment.

Then I save the best for last. I looked at Edward sitting on the floor with his legs and arms crossed just staring at the screen with a disgusted face. I laughed at myself quietly, knowing exactly why he made that face.

I felt like I was intruding on Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie's private moment, so I got up to go to the kitchen for a drink of water. I made my way around Edward, trying really hard not to trip right in front of him, or even look at him ( If i did look at him, I know I'll get distracted by him perfect features and trip).

After I entered the kitchen, I searched for the cups in the cabinets. I amazes me how hard it is to find a single cup, which probably none of the Cullens need to use, in this enormous kitchen.

Just as I turned around to look in the next cabnet across the room, a soft voice behind a cup that was held in front of my face said, "Here's one. They are above the microwave."

I got up slowly, waiting for my surprised heart to calm down. I didn't hear Edward come into the kitchen before. Must be a vampire thing.

"Um, thanks." I gently took the cup away from his hand. The way he stood was kind of odd. He looked like he was trying to stay as far away as possible. I don't blame him, either. I'm a boring human, and he's a beautiful vampire.

I headed to the external water dispenser, trying to think of something to say. I couldn't just hang around this house and be comfortable around Alice, but not Edward.

As the water poured into the cup, I made myself take a risk, and decided to compliment the kitchen. "This kitchen is really beautiful, and big." I was still looking down at the dispenser. "Your mother has good taste in color and design."

"Thank you. I will be sure to mention you said that. It means a lot." Edward's voice sounded too down for him. It made my heart ache for him. Something was wrong.

I slowly drank my water, making sure I didn't make any gulping sounds during the silence.

I had a million questions I wanted to desperately ask him. All of them kept on jumbling together in my head, but I didn't want him to think I was weird, so I just kept my mouth shut for the moment.

I finished my drink, and went to the sink to clean and put the cup back.

"Bella?"

I almost dropped the cup as I heard him say my name.

Slowly I turned to see that Edward was sitting at the huge oval dining table in the dining room. He had his elbows on the surface with a questionable look on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Um..." I decided to think about something, anything, right at the top of my head. My parents. They seem so happy together. My mom, Renee, married my dad, Charlie, at a young age. They were, and still are, madly in love. And they are still on a cruise. They still have 2 weeks for that, and then they're going to go to Paris. My mom said that that was where they first met. And I thought it was an excellent, and romantic idea.

I looked back at Edward remembering he had asked me a question. "I'm thinking about my parents." Once I finished washing and drying the cup, I went over to the table Edward was sitting at. "Do you mind of I sit?"

"No. Go right ahead. My apologize." Before I even had time to pull the chair all the way out, Edward was right beside me, pulling the chair out for me! I was too shocked to move, or even look away from him. I just kept staring wide eyed. My eyes had to tear away from his melting eyes before I lost control of my knees.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down, and watched Edward in amazement as he went back to his seat in what seemed like barely a second. "Is that another ability?" _Oh, shoot. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut! _

Edward looked up at me with a dazzling smile. "Are you not afraid of me?"

"Why would I need to be afraid?" I found myself getting much more comfortable with him. I didn't find him scary at all, even if he is a vampire. Edward was gorgeous, polite...he's perfect in my eyes.

"I don't know. That's the problem. Do you remember whenever we played on the Sphere Ball?" He asked. Now with the same frustrated look I'd seen before.

I hated seeing him look down. "You mean that one game where I kicked your butt?" I said, hoping to get a smile from him, again.

It worked! I smiled back at him, and we sat in silence just grinning at each other. I really enjoy his company, and I don't ever want this moment to end.

He then laughed, and my grin grew wider. "Yes, that time, and I think I know how you won."

"I didn't cheat, o.k? So don't try to act like Emmett and start finding clues to my suspicious victory today." I realized that I was leaning in on the table, closer to Edward, as did he.

Another musical laugh escaped his perfect lips. "Don't worry. I've already figured it out. I just can't read your mind."

I just stared at him. Hopefully that wasn't meant to be an insult. "Why?" I asked, my eyebrows in a furious burrow.

Edward looked the same way, except he was now staring past me. "I don't know. This had never happened before, and I know that you are not brainless because you obviously aren't. I guess you're just different, but why?" The last part sounded like he was just talking to himself.

"Does Carlisle know why?"

"No. The first time I saw you at the mall. I narrowed my mind reading down to you, and blocked out everybody else, but there was nothing. For the fist time in my life as a vampire, I can feel like a normal human when I'm just with you. I can't hear anybody else's private thoughts, like the way humans can."

"It must be very hard. You know, having everybody's thoughts all jump out to you when you don't have control to totally block it out." I meant to say that to myself, but I'm glad I didn't.

Edward looked back at me. His eyes looked sad, but he tried to put a smile on. "Exactly."

I had even more questions now than from before.

"Can I ask you something?" I was now fidgeting with my hands.

Edward didn't respond, so I looked at him. He was just staring at me, waiting.

"Um, I was wondering why you lost control that morning your family told me what you all are? While I was shopping with Alice and Rosalie today, Rose told me that she got a cut once from working on Jasper's car here, but you never lost control by the sight of her blood. I'm just trying to figure out why didn't you loose control when she was right next to you, but you lost control when I wasn't right next you. In fact, I was in a different room."

"Yes, well, I guess your blood is the most luscious, sweet smelling thing that attracts me to you." Edward said this as he was watching me fidget. "Bella, I _can't _bare to hurt you. I've never felt so...so right next to someone like you. That morning after you left, I told myself to never hurt or scare you like that again. I was in so much pain, hateful by my actions that I caused."

My face started blushing hard. As I was looking at my hands, I saw Edward's hand turn into a fist.

"Do you need me to leave? I understand if you need to go hunt. Alice told me your family needs to hunt to stay in control around humans."

"No, please don't leave. It's nothing, don't worry, but I do think that we should both go back to the movie. That way Alice won't have to think that we bailed the little party." Edward stood up, and was at my side in an instant. He offered me his hand to help me up. I took it, and felt his hand to be hard, but soft, and ice cold.

We both immediately let go at the same time. He must have felt the same shock of electricity I did.

I was glad that Edward trusted me enough to tell me his true feelings and troubles.

Edward held the door open for me while had that crooked smile plastered on his beautiful face.

I was too busy looking at him that I tripped over the carpet. My eyes were shut as I waited to hear a "thud".

But I didn't feel pain, instead I felt cold arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see that I was just inches away from Edward's face.

"You need to be more careful next time." His cool breath hit my face.

My body was in a slanted position, and I quickly straightened up so Edward wouldn't have to hold most of my weight. We both let go of each other slowly.

I couldn't look away from Edward, but I had to since I felt my blush rushing over my cheeks, again.

"Sorry." I said as I looked back at him.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." He said with a wide grin.

After a few seconds of silence, I realized that we were in the living room with everybody else. _Oh, crap._

A whistle then came from one of the sofas. Jasper and Alice were both smiling and whistling. My face turned bright red.

Then I remembered Emmett was in the same room. I slowly turned and saw Rosalie smiling, but Emmett was glaring.

"Bella! Stop being a klutz and be careful! I don't want to see a scene here."

"Oh, shut up Emmett, and wake up. Man, you're so grumpy when you're half asleep." Rosalie said as she was pushing his arm. I'm just glad that he was half-asleep.

Alice got up and helped Rosalie wake him up, too. "Emmett, come on, it's time to play a game!"

Emmett started whining.

"Come on Emmett, we're going to play your favorite game!" Rosalie continued.

My brother then shot up with excitement in his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie said with an evil smile. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

**A/N: I am so sorry I am taking a long time to update, so I hope you forgive me! Well I wanted Edward and Bella's relationship to start taking off, so I hope I started it the right way for them. I had many alternatives for this ch., so I tried to put most of them together. Just let me know what you think of it so far in a review, please. It's just really hard to focus in a noisy house. I almost gave up writing this ch. b/c of the noise and b/c I almost had writer's-block.**

**I won't be updating the next ch. for a while b/c my family and I are going on our summer vacation for about a week and a half. That means whenever I come back I will have to get my things all prepared for school. :( So that is just a heads up for everyone. And sadly I am not Alice, so I don't know when I might have a chance to update the next ch., but look at the bright side, you can read other amazing fanfic stories! **

**All right, I am going to need some ideas for the next ch. What do you want the characters to do while they are playing TRUTH OR DARE? I have a funny idea for Emmett, but all of my alternatives are kind of mature things, so that means that it might contain some adult-humor. So if I change the story rating to M, please let me know if it's o.k. I don't want to loose any of my readers. So let me know in a review or private message!**

**I hope you like the story so far! REVIEW!**

**T****hanks,**

**VampireRocker**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

**Before any of u kill me, let me explain!! So after i came back from my family vacation near the end of summer break, i thought i'd have time to update my story. Boy was I wrong! We spent an extra 2 days away so when i got back, i had to get ready for my first day of school :( **

**Ever since then I barely had time to do what I wanted to do, which was continue my story. (I'm just glad I have this free time to let u guys know why I haven't updated after my summer vacation.) I have a lot of school work every night, and I don't get home until around 5 p.m (my school ends at 4pm, but i have to wait for my ride home for a while.)**

**I've also spent time with my friends every weekend so far at their houses during my free time.**

**And to make things worse, I have to dig through my room to find my notebook with my story in it! (it's probably under my school books or something, but I'll find it soon!) **

**Anyways, I probably won't update for a while, and i WON'T make anymore promises for u guys b/c i will probably break them (like i have before).**

**BUT REMEMBER!! This isn't the end of my story! I will come back eventually.**

**p.s,**

**I also ran out of ideas, now that i think about it, about my story, so if anybody could help me get some ideas for the game, Truth or Dare, that the Cullens and Swans will play, it'd be a lot of help. maybe then i'll be able to update sooner. Nobody mentioned anything for the characters to do in the game in their reviews/messages to me from the last ch. So please, let me know what u all want the characters to do in the game (i will accept anything from G-R rated! yea, that's how desperate i am for ideas!!)**

**Remember the story will continue, just not for a while! **

**PLEASE HELP! I NEED IDEAS! u can send me a private message if u have anything for this story! GIVE SUGGESTIONS! (ok i'll shut up now)**

**Once again, forgive me! **

**VampireRocker**

**(i feel so bad! I am really sorry! I hope i didn't make any fans of this story mad!)**


End file.
